


Reunion

by Burgie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Male WoL, Rimming, hrothgar WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Jack reunites with his favourite elezen. Jack belongs to UglyJackal. I guess spoilers for Shadowbringers? Since it takes place during it.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spotty_lion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spotty_lion/gifts).

> Kinktober prompt: Rimming

As the door closed behind the last of his friends (Zelda had insisted they go out on patrol, to scout out the surrounding area and give Jack and Uri time to catch up), Jack finally dragged his eyes back to the elezen who had so easily claimed his heart so long ago. It seemed an age had passed since last he'd seen those sunlit eyes shining with the warmth of love, of recognition, since Jack had seen those eyes at all. But now, he was seeing that and more- more of Uri's body than he'd ever expected, in fact. He had been the one to utter a breathless 'amazing' when Uri had asked what the group thought of his new look, and Jack had very much enjoyed the way that his response had sent heat flooding Uri's cheeks, to the tips of his ears, even.

"I know I said you look good," said Jack, licking dry lips and clearing his throat, sudden shyness creeping over him. He hadn't seen Uri in so long, certainly hadn't been alone with him, and yet... was jumping into bed with him too soon? Maybe Uri would want something else first, maybe it would be seen as offensive or- and he'd been here on his own for three years, far longer than Jack was comfortable knowing. He'd damn near fallen over upon learning about that, had wanted nothing more than to go forth and reunite with his beloved, Exarch's suggestions be damned. "But- I seriously can't wait to get you out of those clothes."

"And here I was beginning to worry for a few moments that thou did no longer feel so fondly for me," said Uri. "That thy feelings had changed." And, though his fingers worked at one of the golden chains decorating his new outfit, the astrologian outfit that Jack already so adored, the look in Uri's eyes bespoke a slight falsehood.

"How could my feelings ever change, Uri?" Jack asked, eyes pricking with tears as he reached for his boyfriend. Uri folded into his arms so easily, as though he'd never left, back in the place where he truly belonged. Uri smiled, resting his head against Jack's chest, eyes falling closed as he hummed in contentment. The sound of Jack's heartbeat soothed him more than anything else ever could. Well, anything aside from the sound of Cid's heartbeat, anyway. And it had been too terribly long since last he'd heard them.

"Forgive me, I have become melancholy," said Uri. "Now, I believe thou did mention removing mine garments?"

"Hey, it's understandable, you've been here for years," said Jack. "And by the Twelve, I've missed you. More than words can ever say." His eyes filled with tears, tears which he quickly blinked away. Uri smiled at him, reaching a hand up to brush away a tear even as it streaked down Jack's furry cheek.

"Shh," Uri hushed him gently, an odd reversal where he was the one doing the comforting this time. "I am here, my love. I am with you. And I promise that I will do everything in my power, no matter which storms weather mine path, no matter what dangers come hurtling my way, I will do all in my power to be by your side always."

"You'd better," said Jack, his voice rough as the emotions swelled within him, a tempest, threatening to tear him apart. But Uri was here. It was okay. And they had this whole big house to themselves... or did they?

"Of course," Uri said gently, his hand resting on Jack's shoulder.

"Hey, uh... the fairies don't come into your house, do they?" Jack asked. Uri shook his head, a smile on his lips as he chuckled.

"I have an agreement with the fair folk," said Uri. "They leave me alone, so long as I complete some tasks for them from time to time."

"Like the beast tribes back on Eorzea?" Jack blurted, remembering that a few of his friends had been working with them before the Exarch had so unceremoniously pulled them to the First.

"In a fashion, yes," said Uri, nodding. "It benefits us both, really. But in answer to your previous question, and that which went unvoiced: no, the fair folk do not enter into my domain, and they certainly will not when I have company."

"Okay," said Jack, nodding. "That's good. Because the only other people I want joining me in bed with you is one person and he is currently off in other dimension."

"Cid remaineth in the Omega dimension still?" Uri asked, shock colouring his tone. Jack nodded.

"It has only been a few weeks for us since you came to the First," said Jack. "He's busy though. But I'm sure he'll come straight home the minute you do."

"That my return should be just as sweet with the addition of the last member of our relationship pleaseth me greatly," said Uri. "I can but hope that our reunion shall be just as... exciting."

"Hey, it doesn't have to be anything fancy," said Jack. "It's been ages for you."

"Mayhap I have been researching some ways to spice up our nocturnal activities," said Uri. Jack resisted the urge to laugh at him only because he didn't want to upset his boyfriend in this moment. Uri laughed, though. "I jest, of course. I hath simply missed thine company."

"And I've missed yours," said Jack. "Now, how about you show me your bedroom?" Uri grinned, his eyes lighting up, and took Jack's hand as he led him up the stairs to a room that was so like their one at home that Jack almost cried. He swallowed his tears, though, touched though he was by the knowledge that Uri had attempted, in his own way, to make the place as much like his home on the Source as possible.

The bed was another ache in itself- easily large enough for three, though Jack knew well that only one resided here.

"You have traveled far, and been beset by the fair folk in addition," said Uri. "I prithee, Jack, make thyself at home. Rest. Thou hast most certainly earned it."

"Sure you wouldn't rather join me?" Jack asked as he took a seat on the bed like Uri had suggested. He pulled his shirt off, revealing spotted fur that Uri's fingers itched to run through. But not yet. Later.

"I will joineth you in time, never fear," said Uri. "I merely want you to rest, for thy journey has been long and fraught with peril."

"You have no idea," said Jack as he lay back on the bed. Now, Uri joined him, walking over to join him after removing the new outfit that Jack still very much enjoyed the sight of on him. Uri had never shown so much skin before, but if he was comfortable in it, well...

"Art thou comfortable?" Uri asked, holding Jack's gaze as he straddled him. Jack could smell his boyfriend's arousal from here, a scent that instantly had him hardening in his jeans.

"I am now that you're here," Jack murmured, his arms going around his boyfriend as Uri leaned down to kiss him. The kiss was soft at first, gentle, a welcome home, the storm finally breaking, the everlasting Light clearing to make way for the glorious expanse of the night sky. Though Jack only saw the sun when he opened his eyes, surprised to find Uri moving down his body until his hands rested at the fly of Jack's jeans. "What are you doing, baby?"

"I must confess, my jest about learning new skills for the bedroom was not entirely a jest," said Uri. "I hath had much time to think during my time on the First. Time which I had to spend alone, with nary a loving hand for company but mine own." And, though the thought of Uri on his own was a knife to Jack's heart, the thought of him having to resort to pleasing himself did send pleasure of the most delightful kind simmering through Jack's body.

"Do tell," Jack prompted, though Uri was busy removing Jack's jeans, pulling them down along with his undergarments.

"Another time, perhaps," said Uri. "For, right now, it is your pleasure that I would choose to focus on, the things that I can do that will surely bring you pleasure like you hath never known before."

"Knowing about your pleasure would bring me pleasure, though," said Jack. Uri simply shook his head, a smile on his lips as his lead lowered down further, still further, until it rested between Jack's legs. Though, rather than going for his cock, as Jack had expected, Urianger instead lifted up Jack's hips slightly, parting his legs to move his head further between Jack's legs, tongue seeking out and finding the rim of his asshole. At once, Jack's eyes flew open, breath leaving him in a rush of a moan at the feeling of Uri's tongue stroking deftly yet delicately around his rim. "Oh, Uri..."

"Dost thou enjoyeth this?" Uri asked, looking up for a moment. Jack nodded, wishing for Uri's tongue to return there, to continue giving him pleasure, to pull him over the edge with that alone.

"Definitely," said Jack, nodding. "Please continue." Uri's smile was radiant as he returned his head to between Jack's legs, tongue tracing around the rim again before dipping in just slightly. Jack's head fell back against the pillows as he moaned a little louder, one hand going down to rest atop Uri's head, fingers threading through his hair.

Spurred on by Jack's encouragement, by his moans and the fingers ever so gently brushing the sensitive tips of his ears, Uri grew bolder, plunging his tongue in deeper, using that to stretch his boyfriend open, though he had no intention of going further- no, though Jack had done this on many an occasion with the express purpose of fucking Uri, Urianger had a somewhat different idea. Though, Jack was a little surprised when Uri leaned back to slide two of his fingers through his own slick, bringing the slick-shiny digits to where his tongue had previously been.

"Is this still okay?" Uri asked as he slipped in first one finger and then another, hooking them just slightly.

"Fuck yeah, it is," said Jack, body a song of desire, fur prickling as Uri's fingers sought out the right spot. He shouted when Uri found it, the sound bringing greater pleasure to Uri, who continued plunging his fingers against that one spot, removing them to apply more lubricant as needed. But even then, he had to stop as Jack grabbed his wrist, face ablaze with desire, with passion. "Can I please fuck you now?"

"By all means," said Uri, lying back with a coy smile as he removed his underwear. Jack wasted no time in diving in, leaning forward to first try opening up Uri with his tongue before plunging in his fingers, glancing at his cock hastily to ensure that his boyfriend was prepped enough.

Sliding in was like coming home, the sensation one that Uri had sorely missed. Jack had missed it too, for, while Cid had been available, there was just something so different about fucking Uri. And not just because the parts were subtly different. No, both of Jack's boyfriends were different, and while he did not compare them unfavourably, he had sorely missed his elezen. Earlier, Jack had expected his desire to win out, to make him fuck Uri until both he and his boyfriend were spent and panting in the bed, until sleep claimed them with skin and fur sticky from sweat and sex. It was different, now that the moment was actually upon them. Rather than humping his boyfriend like a horny teenager, Jack started out slow, knowing that his boyfriend had to get used to his size again, if nothing else. That and... he'd missed Uri. Dearly.

And Uri certainly wasn't about to complain about the slow, sensual pace, though he had expected rather more fevered fucking after the rimjob that he'd given his boyfriend, after he'd half driven him to orgasm simply by fingering him. Slow sex, he'd found, could be just as good, especially when he hadn't seen his boyfriend in years. It allowed his hands to stroke over Jack's fur, allowed him to drink in every part of his boyfriend, allowed him to once more enjoy the feel of Jack in his arms, the feel of being in Jack's arms in turn. Though, when Jack did speed up as his orgasm approached, bringing Uri to oblivion and back several times, Uri wasn't complaining about that, either.

And especially not when Jack's knot swelled inside him, joining the two together on somewhat of a more permanent basis. Now, as usually happened, Jack rolled over so that Uri could rest on top of him, body still awash with pleasure, this afterglow that he'd not had in years.

"'ve missed you so much, baby," Jack murmured, hand cupping Uri's face, half covering his Scion tattoo.

"Though knowest how dearly I hath missed thee," said Uri. "Thee and Cid both." Jack kissed him.

"He's missed you too," said Jack. "We both have. But as soon as we're done here, we can go home, right?"

"Yes," said Uri, nodding as his fingers threaded through Jack's mane. "The only obstacle that standeth in our way is the fate of this world. Though, I have faith that my-" and here he said a word that Jack did not recognise- "and his friends can save this world as they have saved so many other things."

"Absolutely," said Jack. "But what was that you just called me?" Now, Uri blushed.

"Tis a fairy word," said Uri. "It meaneth 'beloved'." Jack's smile only grew as he locked gazes with his boyfriend.

"Beloved, huh?" Jack asked. "I'll have to learn some of that language myself. Will you teach it to me?" The way that Uri's eyes lit up, one would think that all of his namedays had come at once. And, to Uri, it probably well felt like that.

"Most certainly," said Uri. "It would bring me the utmost pleasure."

"Good," said Jack, and kissed him. "My-" He tried to say the word that Uri had said, though he knew that he'd butchered it horribly. Uri, to his credit, did not laugh, only beamed, the delight in his eyes enough to get Jack through anything that the world may throw their way.


End file.
